


I am Blinded by You

by imaginative_username



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Break Up, F/M, Makeup, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginative_username/pseuds/imaginative_username
Summary: Post proposal. (After Iris takes off the ring and after Barry saves Wally from inside the speed force)Iris thinks about Barry's proposal and about their relationship moving forward. She wants to talk to Barry about their relationship, but Barry tells Iris that they need to take a break because he needs to focus on saving her. However, after Savitar is defeated and Barry still won't come home, Iris realizes that there is more to the story than what meets the eye."I keep trying to change the future, but instead everything is just getting a hell of a lot worse. I just keep fucking things up because I am blinded by the fact that I love you and I want to keep you alive and I think I am so scared of losing you that I am, Iris. I am losing you in our relationship. I am losing you to Savitar. I am losing you Iris!"ON HOLD UNTIL "THIS TIME I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO" IS COMPLETE (SORRY)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics so please Bear with me. Just some ideas I came up with after the heartbreaking episode that was 3.15...love westallen. Though future chapters will have lots of angst. Don't know if I am going to write a happy ending....probably because I love WestAllen and love to see them happy, but we will see as the the story goes. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy <3<3<3

Iris starts to head home from an exhausting day. First, she had a big deadline to complete before she got in trouble again with her boss. Which he was always upset because she was frequently missing work. She tried to persuade him that she was following leads for her stories (that never lacked a good account of the meta-humans attacking central city) though it was only partially true, but she absolutely couldn't tell her boss that she was working with team flash at STAR Labs trying to defeat Savitar, whom at the moment was planning on killing her unless they could found a way to stop him. Today they had barely been able to get Wally out of the Speed Force thanks to _Barry._

 

**_BARRY._ **

 

Iris had not spoken to Barry since He and Wally had come out of the speed force. She remembered how happy she was to see him. She was so happy that he was okay and he made it out because he could have just as well gotten stuck inside the speed force with Wally. Really, he kind of sacrificed his life for him. She thought about that for a second.

 

**_What would she have done if he had gotten stuck in the speed force for all of eternity?_ **

 

She knew should could not stand to live a life without him. Really, she didn’t know how to. Barry had been a part of her life for so long…over 15 years.

 

**_How could you learn to live without someone you’ve known for your whole life?_ **

 

And then it hit her. That is how Barry has been thinking. She had really never looked at his point of view before. Like she knew it would be awful if she were to die, but she didn’t take everything in to account.

 

 ** _He really doesn’t know how to live without her._ ** Iris thought to herself.

 

Just like she didn’t know how to live without him. And he doesn’t have any family members left. Only his foster family, which was her, Joe, and Wally.

 

But she was the one that was there through it all. The one he was always able to talk to without any judgement, mostly. Usually the only judgement was when she was being silly or sarcastic or giving him her opinion when he asked…and sometimes when he doesn’t ask. But never any judgment when its serious. Like when his father was convicted of murder and Barry believed that the man in yellow killed his mother. She believed him and she never doubted him for a second. She was there during every major situation in his life. When he got bullied at school and when he dated other girls. When he got into to college and when he first became a CSI. When he became the flash. Even though he didn’t tell her and he kept it a secret over almost a year. And she found out. He didn’t tell her. She found out. Nevertheless, she was still there through it all.

 

**_So, how do you get over if that person who has been there through it all suddenly leaves?_ **

 

She knows he would be devastated…just like she would be if he left. And even if they weren’t speaking very much right now, she knew that they would always be there for each other. And she guesses that can sort of understand why he would propose to her to save her life and everything. To change the future. But it doesn’t stop it from hurting.

 

She was so happy when he proposed. He had gone all out with the candles and the flowers and it was so romantic. And he had cooked her Grandma Ester’s noodles. Even if they didn’t get to eat them because they had gotten caught up in the moment and started kissing and all she could think about was him and all she wanted was him in that moment. And he took her up to their bedroom and **_HAD THE BEST SEX EVER._**

 

But She loved him with all her heart. More than anything and she really did want to marry him, but she had thought he had proposed purely out of love, not fear. And she didn’t want him to marry her out of fear of losing her. She didn’t want him to marry her because she might die. I mean there are a lot of people you would marry if you had to just so they wouldn’t die. She would have married Eddie if it could have stopped him from dying, but that doesn’t mean that they were destined to be together.

 

That is not a reason to get married. You get married to someone because you love them unconditionally. When she found out that he had proposed just to save her, it was like he was settling for marrying her or something. It was like he really doesn’t want to propose right now, but he was going to because he wanted to save her life and not because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And she knows that Barry loves her more than anything. She knows that, but honestly it is very rushed. They just moved in together only after a couple of months of dating. Though she didn’t mind it and she really did like living with him. But then after a few weeks he proposed. It was really rushed.

 

**_But then again was it?_ **

 

I mean she had known him since they were kids. They had been best friends since forever. They knew everything about each other. EVERYTHING. She knew his secrets. Even his deepest darkest secrets that he would never tell anyone. And he knew hers. She knew his favorite things to do. His favorite movies to watch. His favorite ice-cream. His insecurities. His life-goals. His deepest fears. EVERYTHING. And he knew EVERYTHING about her too.

 

So maybe it wasn’t rushed. It was just the fact that it hurt when he proposed to her out of fear. But she did want to marry him. More than anything, she wanted to marry him. But, she knows that right know they are tainted. And she doesn’t know when they were going to get back to the way it was before. But she hoped this doesn’t deter him from ever proposing again. Because she really wants to marry him even if it is not right now. Like maybe after all this Savitar shit is over with and they can get back to their lives. She really couldn’t wait until that day.

 

She wondered what her ** _fiancé. No. boyfriend? Ex-Boyfriend?_**   was doing.

 

Iris’ stomach dropped just thinking about Barry being her Ex-Boyfriend. No, they weren’t breaking up.

 

**_They were just taking a break from their engagement?_ **

 

Well Iris didn’t really know what they were or what they were doing, but she did take the ring off so they aren’t engaged anymore. But they aren’t broken up either. She knows for a fact that she doesn’t want to break up. What they really need really need to do was talk. Hopefully he was home.

 

She walks up the stairs to their building thinking about what they would talk about.

 

**_They need to talk about their relationship and really sit down and talk about the future. Their future. She doesn’t want to live in fear anymore. She wants to face it head on. They will find a way to beat Savitar and they will be fine. She will be fine._ **

 

Iris really tries to convince herself of this as she locates her keys and opens the door to her and Barry’s loft.

 

-To Be Continued-

 


	2. You're the one that Makes me the Happiest and You're the one that Makes me the Saddest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells Iris that he needs to focus on saving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my prediction on what is going to happen with WestAllen in the next episode or next couple of episodes. Has lots of Angst. I probably will write a future chapter with a happy ending later. (I just want to point out that I predicted that Barry was going to move out and live with Cisco temporarily before Grants interview with TV Line. I just needed time to write this story. I also believe he is going to move back in with Iris after 3.17 (the musical episode) and he realizes that distancing himself from Iris is not the way to go (spoiler for next chapter).)

 

As Iris walks into her and Barry’s loft she begins playing the events that happened after Barry proposed up until the present moment in her mind. She had said yes after his very sweet and romantic proposal. They had skipped dinner and skipped straight to “desert” and Had the best night of love making **EVER**. They woke up that morning tired from the night before and took a shower together. Then they quickly got dressed and headed to Jitters to pick up some coffee for team flash. Iris was sort of in a rush that morning because she knew she had a deadline to complete her article by. But then again, she really wasn’t focusing on that article because she was so excited and overjoyed. She was engaged to **_Barry Allen._** The love of her life. She remembered being so happy when she announced to the team that they were engaged. And the team was very blissful and ecstatic as well. It was like she and Barry were in this bubble of happiness.

 

**_Until it popped._ **

 

She remembers the exact moment when the happiness faded and her once overjoyed heart became overwhelmed with hurt. The exact moment when Barry revealed his true intentions for proposing. She remembers the moment she told him she needed some time to think and when Barry came home and she sat down and talked to him and told him how she felt about him proposing out of fear. Then she thinks about the moment when she decided to take the ring off. It broke her heart to take the ring off because really, she didn’t want to. She wanted to marry Barry and she wanted to be his wife, but she knew it couldn’t happen like this. She didn’t want it to happen like this. So, with a hurt heart and tears streaming down her face, she took the ring off.

 

Then the events after that moment went through her mind. When Barry came out of the speed force with Wally. She was so happy to see both of them. She remembers hugging her brother really tight and slapping him really hard on the arm.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that ever again mister. You could have been stuck in there for eternity.” She scolded him. “I mean what were you thinking”

 

“I am really sorry Iris. I know I shouldn’t have tried to get rid of Savitar on my own. Because of me Savitar is out of the speed force and I-I’m…I’m just really…really sorry Iris.”

 

She pulled her brother in again for another hug. “It’s okay Wally…I’m just really glad you are out and you are safe.”

 

“Yeah…” He said breaking the hug “Thanks to Barry. If it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be standing here right now. I mean he went into the speed force after me…and he could have gotten stuck for all of eternity with me…. he risked his life for me and I don’t think I will ever be able to repay him.”

 

“He didn’t do it for props Wally or so you can owe him one. He did it because loves you like a brother and you are a part of his family….our family. And those are his words not mine.”

 

“Really, Barry said that…Wow. I really feel like a dick.” Wally paused for a second, trying to figure out how to apologize to his sister for the events that transpired earlier. “Iris I’m so sorry for what I said earlier about Barry and him proposing to you.”

 

“Wally, there is no reason to apologize. Barry was in the wrong and I needed to know that.”

 

“I know Iris, but I still could have told you differently. I don’t know I was just very mad and I wasn’t thinking clearly after Cisco vibed me into the future and I saw Savitar kill you.” Wally hated even thinking about that moment he saw in the future.

 

“Really, Wally it is okay.”

 

Wally looked down and saw that Iris no longer had a ring on her finger. “Wait so you took the…. You and Barry…You guys aren’t engaged anymore?”

 

“Yes, I took the ring off Wally which I guess means we are not engaged anymore. Honestly I don’t know Wally…I mean me and Barry haven’t finished talking about everything so…”

 

“But you guys are still together right…I mean I wasn’t trying to break you guys up or anything.”

 

“Like I said Wally me and Barry haven’t finished talking about everything yet so I am not sure about anything right now and I really don’t feel like talking about it right now so…”

 

“Sorry I don’t mean to pry, it’s…it’s just…It’s just that…” Wally tried to phrase his words right trying not to aggravate her.

 

“It’s just what Wally?”

 

“Okay it’s just you and Barry are meant to be together. I know it sounds like a cliché and is very corny but you guys are. The love that you and Barry have is the greatest love I have ever seen…ever Iris. I know he hurt you by proposing to change the future, but I mean the guy loves you more than anything and I would really hate for you guys to break things off because of this and I know you guys can get through this with a little time. I know I shouldn’t bud in but it’s true…and you’re my sister and I want to see you happy and honestly you are happiest when you are with Barry.”

 

Iris stopped reminiscing about previous events, but the last words Wally said were stuck in her brain.

 

**_“Honestly you are happiest when you are with Barry”_ **

 

And she was. Barry made her happy, the happiest and with that thought she knew that she and Barry would get through this because no matter what they love each other and they make each other happy.

 

Iris continues to walk into to her and Barry’s loft. She puts her purse and jacket down and starts walking through the foyer when she stops. She smells it. The savory sweet rich chocolate smell of—brownies. She walked towards the kitchen and smiled when she saw brownies on the counter.

 

“Iris?” Barry asked as he emerged from the living room.

 

“Hay Barr.”

 

“I thought you were staying later at work because you had to meet your deadline for your article.”

 

“Yeah well I decided that I could just finish it here.”

 

“Oh okay…Well your dinner is in the fridge…. Also, there is mint chocolate chip in the freezer and brownies on the counter.” Barry said as he placed a duffel bag over his shoulder.

 

Iris paused as she took in the duffel bag and the fact that he had a suitcase beside him.

 

“Um are you going somewhere?” She asked him immensely afraid of what his answer was going to be.

 

“Uh yeah I am uh…. I am going to go stay with Cisco for a while.”

 

“What?” She asked completely confused and fearful that he was going to move out “What do you mean?”

 

“I am just going to go stay with Cisco for a little while….so you know you can have your space and I can have my space and we can really think and you know…. I just think this might be the best thing for us right now you know.”

 

Iris was completely distraught and troubled with his decision. She never said that she wanted him to move out. She really hadn’t said anything because they hadn’t talked about their relationship yet or where they were going. But he already had it in his mind to move out.

 

“What? I never said I wanted you to move out Barry.”

 

“I know I just think that…It’s just…I need to….

 

“You need to do what Barry?”

 

“I just need to focus on saving you without any distractions.”

 

“Oh, so now I’m a distraction?” Iris said fully regretting the words right after they had escaped from her lips.

 

**Of course, she was distracting him. He was doing all of this for her. To save _Her_.**

 

“I mean…yeah Iris. It’s just with everything going on…. I just…. I’m just…”

 

“You’re just?”

 

"I am blinded by you Iris. I can't see straight when I am with you. I am supposed to be trying to save you, but I can't because I fooled myself into to thinking that I could be with you and be happy and save you all at the same time. Which I can’t Iris. I just…I just need some space to think all of this shit out."

 

Barry let out a deep breath.

 

"I keep trying to change the future, but instead everything is just getting a hell of a lot worse. I just keep fucking things up because I am blinded by the fact that I love you and I want to keep you alive and I think I am so scared of losing you that I am, Iris. I am losing you in our relationship. I am losing you to Savitar. I am losing you Iris!"

 

“Barry…I-” She paused struggling to find the right words to say.

 

“I just need to focus on saving you right now. Cuz Iris I am so blinded by you that I am making very shitty decisions. I am so focused on saving you that I am not seeing the big picture of defeating Savitar. I just see you. All I see is you and trying to save you and honestly I think I am losing my fucking mind.”

 

Iris was literally at a loss for words. She didn’t know what she could do or say, but she really didn’t want him to leave. Not right now. Not like this. But she knew that they did both need to clear their heads. Actually, what they really needed to do was talk about this and go through this together instead of shutting each other out.

 

“Iris I’m just saying I think we both need to take a break from each other.” And he regretted the words as soon as they came from his mouth.

 

Iris’ breath caught in her throat.

 

_**Take a break? What the HELL? Was He breaking up with her?** _

 

“So, you are breaking up with me?” She asked trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes.

 

“No, I’m not breaking up with you.” He looked at her.

 

She met his eyes and she couldn’t stop them. The tears streamed down her face. She tried, but as much as she did she couldn’t stop from breaking down.

 

“Iris” Barry said as he dropped the duffel bag and walked towards her to gather her in his arms.

 

“Iris…Hey…Hey look at me…” He whispered as he pulled her chin up so that her eyes meet his own. “I am just going to live with Cisco  _ **temporarily**_. Until all of this is over. Until I can think clearly. Until we come up with a plan to defeat Savitar and until we clear are heads and we get some breathing room. I _**love you**._ Okay?”

 

She nodded as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face which were instantly replaced with new ones.

 

“I just I have tunnel vision right now. All I see is you and under normal circumstances that would be great…essential even because under normal circumstances all I want to see and all I would need to see is you, but it’s not good for when I am trying to save your life.” He said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

 

In that moment, she really wanted him to stay and embrace her. She hadn’t felt his touch in so long…. too long.

 

_**Why was he leaving her like this? Why couldn’t he just stay? Why couldn’t they just talk and figure something out?** _

 

She knows that maybe he is being blinded by her, but she feels as though that if they talk about it and if he stopped having tunnel vision he would be better suited to stop Savitar and save her life. But not only to stop Savitar, but also to get team flash back on track. Because how is the team supposed to feel if Barry is only thinking about her and everyone else be damned? I mean that is one of the reasons that team flash is not at its finest.

 

**_Why can’t Barry see that? Why can’t Barry see that pushing her out is not the answer?_ **

 

Discussing the problem and facing it head on is the answer. They needed to sit down and talk about defeating Savitar and their relationship instead of running away from each other.

 

**_No! Instead of him running away from HER!_ **

 

But she couldn’t find the words to say and even if she did she didn’t know if he would listen to her. I mean he was so adamant on leaving her and _**temporarily** _ moving in with Cisco. So, she watched him as he backed away. He told her goodbye as he grabbed his duffel bag and his suitcase and headed for the door. Before he completely walked out, he looked back and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a while, neither one saying anything. She truly hoped that maybe he would change his mind and really pleaded to him with her eyes to stay, but either he didn’t receive the message or he ignored it because he turned back around and walked out the door, closing it behind him. And she felt like a piece of her heart was going out with him.

 

Iris just stood there for a while, tears flowing down her face, wondering if he was going to realize that he made a mistake and come back. But he didn’t. Eventually she went upstairs and put on one of Barry’s t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants and she walked over to their bed with a heavy heart, tears still streaming down her face. She grabbed his pillow and slid under the covers. As she thought about all the events that had recently transpired. Then she thought about her and Barry’s long history together and that they had been through a lot together and they had experienced many _**fights**_ or **_temporary break-ups_** before. Although, none of the **_break ups_** they had previously endured hurt this much. But thinking about their history and the fact that love each other more than anything in this world, Iris attempted to persuade herself in the vacancy of their bed that everything would be alright and that they would get through this and become stronger than ever. She hoped.

 

Then the words that Wally said to her went through her brain again.

 

**_“Honestly you are happiest when you are with Barry”_ **

 

Yep, Barry is the one person that made her the happiest, but right now in this moment she realized that he was also the one person that could make her the saddest.

 

-To Be Continued-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the look out for a story I am writing that is going to be some ideas that are going to happen in 3.19 where Barry is in a world without Iris West. Don't know if it is going to be a continuation of this story or if it is going to be an entirely new one. Thanx for reading. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoyed the story!!! <3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is trying to come up with a plan to defeat Savitar, but can't stop thinking about Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.....I know. I'm really, really sorry. This is beyond late. I promise I won't wait that long to post another chapter again. This is also short, but the next chapter will be longer. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy. Much love<3<3<3\. (Sorry again for the long wait)

Tired and Frustrated, is all Barry felt right now. He was trying to come up with a plan to defeat Savitar, which was not going well at all.

_How is it that he knows so much about us and is always one step ahead of us all of the Goddamn time?_

But to be completely honest Barry was having a very difficult time completely focusing on coming up with a plan because all he could really think about was _Iris._

What she was doing right now. What she was wearing. What she was eating. If she missed him as much as he missed her. And of course, he knows the irony of it. That he is the one who asked for space to focus on saving her-which honestly seems really stupid right now. He knows he put himself in this situation. That he doesn’t deserve to have her in his thoughts. To miss her touch. Her lips. Her body. The feeling of it cuddled up next to him while they slept. The feeling of her body on top of his. Under his as she moaned his name.

_Stop, Barry. Damn it. Pull it Together._

Barry rubbed his eyes and hit his face with both of his hands, trying to snap out of his thoughts. He knows that he shouldn’t think of her, but he can’t stop—even if he wanted to. Everything—I mean everything reminds him of her. When he eats, he is reminded of the many, many lunches and dinners and breakfasts that they have eaten together over the years. When he closes his eyes to go to sleep, he is reminded of her. The way she cuddles up into him in the cold of the night, intertwining her legs with his, trying to take in the natural heat that he emits.

Even when he showers, he is reminded of her. The way she would seductively ask him to join her. The way she slowly peeled off each layer of clothing because she knew he was watching—staring lustfully out of want, no need. As if he needed the sight of her flawless body to live, to breathe. The way, when she was finished undressing, she would hold out her hand—telling him to come closer and would kiss him slowly, passionately, while taking off his clothes.

And the way, once they were both undressed, she would take his hand and lead him into the shower. Step by Step. Then right after she would turn the water on, he would pin her to the wall and lift her legs around his waist. Kissing her all over. Her lips. Her cheeks. Her nose. Her neck. Her shoulders. Her breasts. Her lips again. And as he was kissing her perfect full lips, her breath would hitch as he would insert his long shaft into her wet, hot sheath. He would thrust slowly and passionately at first, but then she would moan his name and encourage him to go harder, faster and usually he would tease her in the bedroom, wanting the experience to be slower and drawn out for a harder, more intense orgasm, but since they were in the shower and he didn’t have much restraint, he would oblige and speed up the pace. Then once he could feel that she was on the brink of orgasm, he would vibrate his shaft and Iris would come hard and fast, with him following a few moments later.

_Ugh, Barry Damn it. YOU ARE JUST TORTURING YOURSELF!!!!_

He rubbed his eyes and put his face in his hands. The only reason (He convinced himself) that he asked for space was to focus on stopping Savitar. Now, he has space and he still can’t focus. Barry was beginning to wonder if this the right choice.  Wondering if everyone should be working together to figure out a plan instead of him trying to figure it out on his own. But he quickly disregarded the thought. This was the right decision. Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. To save her.

He returned to thinking about a plan to defeat Savitar, but it was hard because they didn’t have a lot of information to go on.

_All we know is that Savitar is a crazy, narcissistic, psychopath who says he knows the past, present, and future, and is intent on killing my fiancé. The love of my life. My everything. And I don’t know how to save her. I don’t know if I can save her. But I know that I **have** to save her._

“Dude, what are you still doing here?” Cisco said behind him, jarring Barry from his thoughts.

“What? Oh, Hey man. I’m just going over some stuff, trying to figure out a plan or something to stop Savitar. What about you? What are you still doing here?”

“Oh, I was checking over Wally’s engineering project, which is really cool might I add, and I fell asleep. But I mean Barry, come on man it’s late.” Cisco said patting him on the shoulder. “We can work on figuring out a plan tomorrow.”

“No, I can’t stop. Okay, I have to save her.”

“We will save her, Okay. But you can’t think straight when you are exhausted.”

“I’m fine man. I just….I have to figure this out.”

“Barry.” Cisco said, but he wasn’t listening.

“Barry.”

“BARRY!” Cisco finally catching his attention, “Go Home.”

Barry groaned, “I will Cisco, I’ll meet you there. I just—”

“No, Bro….Go _Home_. To Iris. She needs you right now and you need her. And as much as I like spending time with you, I really think you should go home. Plus, it’s not fun when you are sad and brooding and everything,” He pointed to the paperwork in front of Barry, “And you also can’t come up with a plan because you miss her.”

Barry gives him a strange look, which said _how in the hell did you know that?_

“Trust me dude, I know you. Okay, just go home. We will sort out a plan and everything later.”

“Listen, if you don’t want me to sleep at your place anymore—.”

“Ugh,” Cisco grunted, “Barry, I don’t give a damn if you sleepover my place. I care that you are miserable and to fix it, all you have to do is swallow your pride, or whatever made you _want space_ in the first place, and go over to the woman that you love and tell her that you were wrong and kiss her and _finally_ get a good night’s sleep.”

“Cisco, trust me, when this is all over and I save her, I am going to go back to her, but right now I have to focus on Savitar and a plan on defeating him.”

“Ugh….You know what, Fine. FINE!” Cisco shook his head, “I TRIED! I Tried.”

Cisco got up and started walking towards the door, “Bro, I just hope when this is all over, Iris will be as understand and forgiving of you pushing her away when you guys need each other the most….I’ll see you at home man. Don’t stay out too late.”

“Yeah, I won’t. I’m almost finished.”

Then he was alone again. With his own thoughts. Cisco, was probably right. But don’t get him wrong, he wanted to go home to her. To run home to her as fast as his long, thin legs would take him, but he couldn’t. Not after everything that he has done. Everything that he has put her through. Waiting to tell her how he felt about her. Changing the timeline. I mean he proposed for the wrong reasons, for God’s sake. If he went home, he needed to bring her something. Something that says that he is sorry for all the shit that he has caused and that he has done. Something that says that he will do better in loving her and protecting her. That is why he needs to come up with this plan. Because he has screwed up so much and this is his chance to get something right. To win for once. He just has to. For  _her_.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
